


High After the Hunt

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Makeouts, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes down his first vampire, and it has him doing brazen things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High After the Hunt

Sam slid into the driver's seat as Castiel got to ride shotgun. He hadn't stopped smiling since the vampire he'd been assigned to had hit the ground, stake through the heart and blade clean through the neck. He and Sam were both a little bloody but had managed to catch their breath and the sooner they were out of there the better, at least according to Sam. Cas didn't mind either way, he kind of liked being near the things that made his adrenaline spike and his new warrior instincts kick in.

"Buckle up," Sam insisted, waiting before starting the car. Soon, he took off into the night, starting them on the long road back to the motel, where Dean was sleeping through pneumonia.

But he'd hardly gotten 500 yards before he noticed Castiel watching him, still smiling, playing with his bottom lip between his teeth. Sam glanced at the angel a few times before quirking an eyebrow. "You uh... What's up, Cas? You alright?"

"Better than alright, Sam," his voice was as low as ever, but there was an odd little twist in his tone.

"You sure?" Something was weird.

"I think I like hunting. It feels... good, to use my skills. Stretch my wings, so to speak."

"Yeah? Well, good. I woulda been screwed without you."

Castiel's whole body was still buzzing with adrenaline and dopamine. He felt strong, courageous, bolder than he'd been in ages, and when the urge struck him, he just went for it.

The car swerved, Sam briefly losing control as Cas was suddenly on his side of the car, and his hand came down on an erection Sam didn't even know he had. He gasped gently, arching up into the touch by instinct alone, and pulled the car over faster than was safe. 

No sooner than the car was in park, Castiel was on top of the giant of a Winchester, straddling his hips and tangling hands in his long, silky hair. Their lips met, both hungry and desperate for each other, as Sam slipped his large, rough hands under the angel's coat and wandered his body. Their tongues tangled between harsh nips and flicks of Sam's tongue over Castiel's lower lip, eliciting small, barely-vocal sighs from the angel.

Cas ground down into Sam, pressing himself against the growing bulge in the other man's jeans, and began unbuttoning Sam's shirt as quickly as his deft hands would let him. As soon as bare flesh was available to him, he went after it, kissing down his throat and bringing lips and fingers to the other man's nipples. 

Sam threw his head back, groaning and arching up into every bit of attention Castiel was bestowing upon him. He worked the angel's coat off and tossed it into the back seat, along with the tie and, shortly after that, Castiel's white button-down. When he was sufficiently stripped down, Sam slipped his hands over Castiel's ass, gripping gently as they rubbed against each other. 

Moving back up, Castiel brought his lips to Sam's neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin there and letting the other man's moans and gasps be his guide. 

"Cas, Cas, oh _fuck_ that's good." One of Sam's hands came up, fingers carding through Castiel's hair and directing him to the sweet spot, the one that made him cry out and buck his hips upward, wanton and lewd.

Castiel liked that, maybe more than anything a human had ever done, and he worked Sam's neck tirelessly until he was writhing and falling apart in his arms. When he finally pulled back, Sam's neck had a deep, purple mark on it, and Cas couldn't help but smirk at is work.

Sam pulled the angel into a kiss the second his lips were made available again, sucking greedily at his lips and tongue and his hands went for Castiel's belt and fly, but he stopped when the other man's hands stilled his own.

"Sam..."

He gave a frustrated sigh, looking to Castiel pleadingly.

"We... are in a car. Your _brother's_ car."

Sam laughed gently, "So?"

"I'm not... doing whatever it is you're thinking in a car."

He licked his lips, eyebrow arching. "Whaaat if we get in the back seat, and I just..."

Castiel knew where he was going with that, and his hips rolled despite what his mind was set on. "No, Sam, not even just that. You want your mouth below my belt, you take me to a _private_ room."

"How about a private place to park?" He was just pushing his luck now, and he knew it.

"Sam." Castiel was amused, but his partner may have been the only one in the world who could tell. 

Sam brought his hands up to hold the angel's waist and leaned in to kiss him again, planting small pecks and nips to the other man's lips. "Okay, okay. Now get off of me so I can find us a room. I need to do _so_ many things to you right now."

Castiel obliged, but this time they were tearing down the road before Cas even had a chance to get settled.


End file.
